


The Falling

by Cheshire_Noir



Series: Hyrule High [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshire_Noir/pseuds/Cheshire_Noir
Summary: Continuing the other in the series, Link and Zelda are childhood friends. They were expected to get together. Then he moves. Then he comes back. Let's talk about that move.BTW: if you have a problem with the crab astrological sign (<-euphemism) you can stop reading or pretend it's some other human bodily failure. It's not a big thing, just wanted it to be known.





	1. The Falling (Out)

5th Grade

They had been rumored to get together for a year now. They were aware of it, naturally, he was quiet but that didn't mean he was't observant. That and he was constantly pestered by his almost best friend, Zelda held first, about it.

He would be casually swinging and Mido would come up to him, seemingly out of nowhere. Already becoming bored with the conversation before it had begun he asked, "What is it?" already knowing the answer. Mido would then go along the lines of, "'She is as pretty as the sun and as dazzlingly as the moon, 'tis the apple of my eye that peaks my interest.' Your sleepwalking words not mine." Then Link's other friends came up to his defense before "She" was stated or whether the fact that him sleep-talking was true or not. He appreciated the support, he really did, Mido wasn't being nice, but he just wished it didn't always end up wit-

"THEY WOULDN'T BE A GOOD COUPLE ANYWAY!"

There it was.

He liked the support but he wished it was support for him **to** get with Zelda. But there was nothing to do about it now.

There were too many eyes on them, too many people cared about it. Too much drama was wrapped up.

And Link wan't a fool, 5th grade relationships didn't last.

So, content being her friend, he buried his feelings.

 _And_ , he thought, _that was that._

That was not what Zelda was thinking.

* * *

 

7th Grade

Zelda was mad at Link. She was getting more and more with each moment that passed, this wasn't unusual, her mad at him , what was unusual was that this might damage their friendship.

He was an insensitive......PRICK!

He stopped hanging around her, making up lame excuses, then acted all guilty when she called him out on it and now, now he has the audacity to tell her indirectly through text, A GROUP TEXT, that he was now dating Saria? And he didn't even send the text announcing it himself, he just took the congratulations for it! She stomped home fuming.

Slamming the door, she did not notice the unusual quiet in the house. She ran up to her room and started to pout.

 _Apparently_ ,She thought,  _Impa has no sense of when I want to be alone._

Impa had barged in the room with a tired expression on her face.

"Zelda, we have bad news," Impa was cut off by Zelda saying, "What could possibly be wrong now?"

"I-I, dear Hylia I wish this was easier, it's your mother, she has fallen ill with disease," wishing to prevent the inevitable she saw coming, Zelda curtly said, "Just get a doctor to her then."

"I'm sorry, but this is not the recoverable type of disease, nor will it be stopped, it is fatal."

And with that, Zelda's world came crashing down around her.


	2. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelda goes through some stuff and needs her best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just wanted to say that this section of the story is written mostly from the perspective of Zelda so her thoughts aren't well organized. They're moment to moment, taking in only so much. That's why there are less grouped together text blocks. She can only handle so much.

7th Grade

Zelda ran, she ran and ran and ran. She ran from the house, from Impa, from the news.

Hah! News, it was an invitation to a funeral.

She ran from that thought, ran from the confining walls.

She didn't know how she had run to Link's house. Though here she was.

She didn't need to explain anything to Link, he had taught her the subtle art of non-vocal communication.

He didn't need the specifics, he just knew she needed a friend.

His parents didn't ask when he brought her blankets and a pillow for the couch.

Nor did they ask where she was in the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

Link and Zelda sat on the swings, silently.

"I was mad at you before you know," Zelda had spoken the first time in 12 hours.

He hadn't known she was upset.

"Going out and dating Saria? Really?"

He understood what she was trying to do, change the topic. He played along.

He explained, "I was doing Saria a favor, she wanted to make Mido jealous to get him to finally do something. Not the noblest of deeds so no want to brag."

Inside, Zelda was squealing. Then she remembered the night before. _Ah yes, **that**._

Telling she was upset, he decided to ask, "Care to explain?"

He didn't have to specify.

"My mom may die."

"Oh."

"I don't want that."

He grabbed her hand.

Somehow, when her heart should've been going at light-speed, she only found the effort a small comfort.

Her mom was the only one besides Link who truly understood her.

Impa and Urbosa were both nice but a bit too overprotective.

"I'm scared."

He offered her to stay as long as needed in his home.

She didn't have a home. Not anymore. Her mom had taken all that with her when she was hospitalized. She didn't plan on taking up Link's offer.

She needed to very soon after her dad announced his plan of action to deal with the news.

 


	3. Hostile Takeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her dad's plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf has an accent so his text is different

As Zelda had grown up, she had begun to understand more and more about the business her dad ran. It was a large conglomerate with ties to technology, event planning, charities and energy systems. A number of the business deals made were mutually beneficial.

Shiekah had been bought as the experimental tech developer to test new products and see if they fit to fall under the Crown brand. Some were successful, like the StealthPods, wireless speakers that fit in your ear, while others were unsuccessful, like the sleeping chamber that had the side-effect of amnesia when used short-term. No one dared use it long-term before it was recalled. Shiekah corp. benefited through funding for the experimental tech.

Zora Dam provided much energy and Crown provided a large service area.

Rito Land provided parks and natural skills like archery to more advanced pilot license.

On and on it went with deals and sud-divisions that Crown was like a kingdom for her father to rule with the Board of Directors being his royal advisors.

Which brings us to the man Zelda remembered from dinner parties in her youth.

Ganondorf.

A hulking man with tanned skin and tied back red hair, he seemed nice if distant when people met him.

He appealed to all sorts of media outlets:

**"CEO of Gerudo industries, Ganondorf, adopts children from local orphanage"**

**"Ganondorf says he prefers his friends call him Ganon"**

**"Ganondorf closes in on deal with CEO Harkininan"**

* * *

3rd Grade

She had met those so called _children_ and was displeased with their behavior. They were either smart or savage and the smart ones were creeps.

She had called the savage ones 'blins because they all seemed to be the same thing in different forms.

She despised them.

Then one day she had walked around a corner at a dinner party to overhear Ganondorf talking with one of his children.

" ~~Last time, you cause a distraction, I gab the CEO's briefcase and look what his plans are for the next 10 years. let me worry about the rest."~~ ~~~~

Through a reflection she saw the most noisy of the 'blins run off.

As Ganondorf was about to round the corner Zelda had to think up something fast so she pretended that she was counting for hide and seek when he came by.

He didn't question her, but her father never believed her.

 

* * *

 

 

End of 7th Grade

The disease had finally begun to enter its final stages. Her family was falling apart around her, and she didn't want it to. Sure she wasn't the best daughter and her dad wasn't the best dad, but they were still family.

But her dad was getting desperate. He was trying everything to make his wife better. Any treatment would be funded, no matter the losses. If Gerudo was going to take the Guardians so be it. The medical drones were working on his wife anyway. The Gerudo needed a direct tie to Zora power? Done. Anything for his wife.

Zelda found all the deals done with Gerudo suspicious until she realized something. Gerudo was ready to pounce on Crown like a cat on a mouse. They had Crown trapped with the deals they had done easily replacing who was in control of the systems. They had effectively deposed the entire business from the head and owner, to the replaceable, classic design of the businesses. Crown was a shadow of its former self selling outdated products. Her warnings would go unnoticed though. Her dad only wanted her mom better. She did too, but she wanted a healthy house-hold for her mom to return to.

 

* * *

 

 

Last Saturday of 7th Grade

Zelda's mom passed.

 

* * *

 

 

Last Sunday of 7th Grade

Zelda came to live with Link for the foreseeable future. She kept on telling herself it was so not to be a bother on her dad maintaining the house while he was struggling.

Link knew it was because she didn't want to be in that house anymore.

Anticipating this turn of events, Link's parents had been adding two extensions to their house. One for Impa (bless her soul, she never left Zelda's side) and the other for Zelda's new room.

Link now knew that change was inevitable and life was short but there would be one constant. He loved Zelda.

A rose bush was growing on his buried feelings. Time to decide that roses were weeds. His friend didn't need a lover right now. Zelda needed a source of stability.

 

* * *

 

 

June 8th, Summer of 7th Grade

There were two funerals. A public one and a private one. Her mom was popular in the business her husband had run so it was quite filled.

Neither Zelda nor her father showed up for the public one.

They could only stand seeing her buried once.

No consoling would ease the pain.

Link just sat with Zelda. He knew that only time would ease pain.


	4. Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School! Finally!

9th Grade

Zelda and Link would walk, talk, sit, eat and text together. If one wasn't around you could bet they were communicating. You could hold a conversation with both with only one present. They were rumored to be dating. Mido had given up mocking them just before the last week of 7th grade. He had bigger stuff going on. Like with the realization life was short, he finally decided to date Saria. Yet that couple could not compare to the "best friends" that were Link and Zelda. No one did.

When someone finally said in front of the two that they were dating, they made swift action to correct them. They said things like, "Her/Him? No way!" or "C'mon, we're like brother and sister!" (Both were lies)

The news that they weren't dating shocked the entire student body. And some money was passed between certain teachers hands. Neither wanted to admit how they truly felt (Link was her rock, Zelda was the thing that pushed him do succeed).

At one point though, a certain event took place. The take over of Crown tech. Gerudo facilities were now the BIG thing. There were many changes. Such that the quality of Link's neighborhood dropped faster than the mood of a Cucoo.

Zelda and Impa were sent to live back with her father, they needed to help him in this time of need. But something bigger was happening. Soon after Zelda was moved out, a fire started on Link's lawn. There was nothing left.

Using this as an excuse as a final straw, Link's family took the insurance money and moved far away. Zelda had never even heard of this, Termina. Yet the undeniable truth was, Link was about to be gone.

She had prepared to send a final text.

He was waiting for permission to unload the burden on his heart.

Neither happened. He went off and all he got was a:

**EEXXcccccUUUUssssseeeee_Mmmeeee: Safe Travels**

_Too_ _bad_ , he thought,  _I wanted to tell her, now it's too late to do anything about it._

 _ _Too_ _bad__ , she thought,  _ _I wanted to tell him, now it's too late to do anything about it.__

 

* * *

  

10th grade

Was uneventful. No one talked with Zelda. Although he spoke less, Link was far more popular with people than her. She had never figured out how he managed it. But nobody talked with her and she wasn't in a rush to talk with anyone.

 

* * *

 

10th Grade, Termina

She was all he thought about. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner. She was all he could manage to do to motivate himself. He would do what ever it took. Then a voice came from his computer screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Link's parents did not burn their own house down for insurance money.

**Author's Note:**

> =^._.^= ∫
> 
> I honestly have no idea what I'm doing. Just roll with it. Please?


End file.
